This invention pertains to the art of personnel access control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary gate device which facilitates the controlled passage of people between two separated areas.
The invention is particularly applicable to a turnstile for use in controlling and/or monitoring the passage of personnel between two distinct areas such as at entrances and exits into and out of various buildings or facilities. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention can readily be adapted for use in other rotary gate environments as well.
Conventionally known turnstiles have generally comprised cage-like structures having enclosure walls and rotor constructions including a vertically disposed pivot column having vertically aligned rows of barrier arms extending radially outwardly from the column. The spacing of adjacent rows of arms was sufficient for a person to pass through the turnstile as the rotor was rotated. Such turnstiles often also included a barrier column having a plurality of barrier arms.
All the barrier arms on revolving spindles or pivot columns need to be secured in place either by fasteners or by welding or the like. One problem with such arms is that vandals may successfully bend or break and detach such arms from the pivot columns. This could occur if a vandal climbs onto the arms and uses them e.g. like a ladder. While this may appear to be a minor problem with conventional barrier arms which are approximately 24 to 26 inches in length, it would be a major problem with turnstiles adapted for use by handicapped individuals such as those in wheelchairs. For those types of environments, the arms may extend up to 48 inches in length. At such a length, a lot of pressure could be brought to bear on the proximal ends of the arms at the means for fastening the arms into place on the pivot column, thereby subjecting the arms to being torn away from the columns at the fastener or weld which secures them in place.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved access control system which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others and provides a new rotary gate construction which is simple in design, economical to manufacture, light in weight and of considerable strength. The apparatus is reliable for a range of operational modes and readily adapted to a variety of applications.